


Thistle Be Good

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it gets perhaps a little bit sad as well before the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: James wants to take Q to Scotland.





	Thistle Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt Thistles. It didn’t quite end up like I envisioned it after receiving the title, but oh well. It is what it is. 
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and Souffle & others in Slack for helping with the title.

Skyfall (or what is left of it) looks rather desolate after what they’ve taken to refer as ‘the Silva incident’. Q has seen the pictures. 

So when Bond suggests, perfectly out of the blue, mid-snog in his office while they probably ought to have been doing something else entirely, that he’d like to take Q to Scotland, Q blinks and puts a hand on Bond’s chest to halt him.

“Scotland?” he repeats questioningly. 

Bond nods and leans closer to nuzzle at the side of Q’s neck. “Yes. I've been wanting to take you there for a while now.” 

”Might I ask why, though? I was under the impression that you - _ah_ \- weren’t too keen on returning home,” Q says, gasping when Bond bites lightly at his earlobe. 

”I’ve my reasons,” is all Bond says before claiming Q’s mouth in another passionate kiss. 

*

They arrive at Skyfall Lodge early in the morning a couple of weeks later. (Bond’s on a leave after a particularly troublesome mission and has managed to talk his lover into taking some time off, as well, much to M’s confounded amusement.) 

Everything is quiet and calm, almost eerily so, and Q looks around curiously as Bond leads him straight past the blackened remains of the mansion and towards the chapel he can see in the distance. He thought that perhaps James wanted to see what was left of his childhood home, but his lover had barely glanced at the mansion. Q wonders if seeing the ruins of what was once a rather impressive building is too painful for him, but elects to stay quiet and follow James’ lead. 

To Q’s mild surprise, Bond does not enter the chapel. Instead, he leads Q to the small graveyard behind it and stops in front of a headstone that looks old but well-kept. Q looks at the headstone and blinks when he reads the names written on it. 

”My parents,” Bond says, voice soft and quiet, and reaches out his arm to take a hold of Q’s hand. 

Q moves closer to Bond and nods wordlessly. He doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing and instead gently squeezes the hand holding his.

”I would have loved to introduce you to them,” Bond continues. 

”And I would have loved to meet them,” Q says softly. 

For a moment, neither of them speaks. Then Bond takes a slow breath and pulls Q into his arms, breathing in the scent of his hair. ”Will you marry me, Q?” he asks, slightly muffled against Q’s curls.

Q’s eyes widen at the unexpected question. ”Yes,” he breathes, though, after what feels like forever but what in reality was only perhaps a handful of seconds. 

Bond smiles against the side of Q’s neck; Q can feel it and it causes a shiver to run through his spine. This was certainly not what he expected the trip to Scotland to be about, he thinks as he tilts his head to the side to give his new fiance a chance to kiss his way up to his lips. 

They share a gentle kiss right there, in front of Bond’s parents’ grave, and afterwards Q places a small bundle of thistle flowers (the only flowers he finds growing nearby) in front of the headstone as a silent thank you and a promise to take good care of their son.


End file.
